The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0063’.
‘CIDZ0063’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has deep red, daisy-type inflorescences, a very strong, non-fading inflorescence color, compact growth habit, and a flowering response time of 7.5 weeks.
‘CIDZ0063’ originated from a hybridization made in March 2008 in a greenhouse in Bogota, Colombia. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘D0082’, with red, daisy-type inflorescences, having a less vigorous growth, smaller inflorescences and slower flowering response than ‘CIDZ0063’.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0063’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘B0371’, with dark pink, daisy-type inflorescences, larger inflorescence size, and a faster flowering response when compared to ‘CIDZ0063’.
The resultant seed was sown in July 2009, and the off-spring was grown in Fort Myers, Fla. ‘CIDZ0063’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2009.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0063’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.